Power Rangers Road Rovers
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Shift into turbo, Road Rovers
1. Chapter 1: Shift Into Turbo

**Chapter 1**

The Road Rovers arrived after they were called to a californian town called Angel Grove where they saw something that surprised them immensely.

The call that they received about possible Cainomutants were actually two monster figures, the first had a black figure, yellow eyes, a green star on his waist and a x pattern on his body and a grey gauntlet type weapon on his left arm.

The second one had a gold figure, red eyes, a rednstar on his waist and a circle pattern on his body and a grey gauntlet type weapon on his right arm.

Hunter: Who are you?

Black: Hello, Road Rovers. I am Tamerox.

Red: And i'm Gasserox.

Tamerox: And we are…

Both: The Extermination Brothers!

Road Rovers: *Gasp!*

Colleen: Wait, how do you know we are?

Tamerox: You're our target.

Gasserox: Which means... we're going to put you down!

Hunter: That'll never happen!

Exile: Da!

Exile used his freeze vision to freeze the brothers, but they busted out in after being frozen. Exile then tried his heat vision, but they deflected it like it was nothing.

Exile: Nyet!

Blitz: Let me try!

Blitz charged at the brothers and swung at them with his razor claws, but they dodged every swing.

Blitz: Fine, I guess i'll have to bite your tushy's then.

Exile: Don't be weird boy.

Blitz got ready to do his tushy biting skills before Tamerox grabbed both Blitz's wrists.

Tamerox: Auf Wiedersehen!

Tamerox kicked Blitz and sending him flying and crashing into the other Rovers. Blitz groaned as he then saw Tamerox still had doberman gloves in his hands.

Tamerox threw Blitz's gloves to the side as Hunter charged at the brothers with his super speed before suddenly tripping and seeing Gasserox holding him by his ankles.

Gasserox then started spinning Hunter and sending him flying and landing near the other Rovers. Hunter then saw his four toed feet and realized Gasserox had his boots as the monster threw them to the side.

Tamerox: Why did you do that, brother?

Gasserox: You got gloves, so I decided to even the score.

Tamerox chuckled at the response as Colleen snuck up behind him and got ready to kick him.

Colleen: Chuck Norri-*gasp!*

Tamerox had caught Colleen's leg before she could deliver the kick.

Tamerox then threw her to send her flying and landing on the ground before kicking her and sending her flying again and landing near the other Rovers.

Hunter: Colleen!

Colleen spit out blood and wiped the blood coming from her mouth.

Shag then picked up a nearby empty car and threw it towards the brothers, only to have it explode by Tamerox's weapon. Shag charged at the brothers before being thrown and sent flying and crashing to the ground by Gasserox.

Hunter: That's it, let's Muzzle em!

Muzzle was let go of his restraints and he charged at the bothers, about to maul them apart. But Tamerox's weapon let out the same sound as a dog whistle, only more intense sended Muzzle flying back and all of the Rovers groaned in agony from the torment of the whistle sound, Tamerox's weapon then shot a energized binding and bound the Road Rovers arms, hands, legs, ankles and muzzle so they couldn't move or speak.

Gasserox: Now let's see how you mutts will feel when you're gassed!

Hunter gasped in horror from the sound of that last word, Hunter and Muzzle were about to be gassed when they were chosen to become Road Rovers, and that is a scary thought for dogs, being put down because no one would adopt you for a long time, that almost happened to him and Muzzle. Hunter and his team are going to be gassed, that's all he could think about.

But before Gasserox could unleash the gas, a couple of blasts hit him and it focused his attention to who did that, the Rovers were looking at who Gasserox was looking at and both them and the brothers gasped in surprise.

Facing them were 5 figures in Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink spandex with a car design on their helmets with black visors and suits.

Red: Red Turbo Ranger!

Blue: Blue Turbo Ranger!

Green: Green Turbo Ranger!

Yellow: Yellow Turbo Ranger!

Pink: Pink Turbo Ranger!

Red: Power Rangers…

Rangers: Turbo!

Tamerox: Power Rangers!?

Red: That's right!

Rangers: Turbo Hardware!

The lights on the Rangers' helmets flashed as they summoned their weapons.

Red: Turbo Lightning Sword!

Blue: Turbo Hand Blasters!

Yellow: Turbo Star Chargers!

Green: Turbo Thunder Cannon!

Pink: Turbo Wind Fire!

The Rangers charged at high speed towards the villain brothers.

Red slashed Tamerox via spin attack and knocked him to ground.

Gasserox: Brother!

The other Rangers fired their weapons at Gasservox, knocking him to the ground.

Gasserox then pulled a fold up gun from his gauntlet, grabbed Colleen and aimed the gun at her head.

Gasserox: Alright, Rangers. Drop your weapons or this mutt is getting a bullet through her head!

The Turbo Rangers dropped their weapons in agreement.

Red: Alright, we dropped our weapons, let her go.

Gasserox then proceeded to pull the trigger.

Gasserox: Say goodbye to this mutt!

Hunter (Muffled): Colleen!

Gasserox laughed and was ready to press the trigger before feeling something on the back of his head.

?: You pull that trigger, you're going to be splattered all over the pavement.

Tamerox: The Blue Senturion!

Gasserox let go of Colleen and proceeded to attack the Blue Senturion before the police robot fired his blaster, damaging the gauntlet, causing the bindings to disappear.

Blue Senturion: Tamerox, Gasserox! By the authority of the Blue Senturion, You're under arrest.

Tamerox grabbed Gasserox and both of them disappeared.

Tamerox: We'll be back!

Hunter and Blitz retrieved their apparel and put them back on and ran over to the Rangers.

Hunter: Thanks for the assistance.

Red: You're welcome.

Hunter: Who are you?

Rangers: Power down!

The Rangers demorphed into humans.

Red: I'm T.J.

Blue: Justin.

Green: Carlos.

Yellow: Ashley.

Pink: Cassie.

Blue Senturion: I am the Blue Senturion.

T.J: and we're the Power Rangers.

Hunter: Well, we're the Road Rovers. I'm Hunter.

Colleen: Colleen.

Exile: Exile.

Blitz: Blitz.

Hunter: That's Shag and that's Muzzle.

T.J: Why is Muzzle in restraints?

Colleen: You don't even want to know.

 **Chapter 2, Coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**

 **Note: Justin is a adult in this fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2: Help is on the way

**Chapter 2**

A golden light shined on the Rovers, catching their attention.

?: Rovers, return to mission control and bring the Power Rangers. I would like to welcome them

The Rovers became shocked after the response of the voice.

Hunter: Master, how did you-?

Master: Security camera.

The Rovers turned to the severly damaged security camera on the building next to them and the Rangers.

Hunter: Oh.

The light disappeared as the Rangers looked utterly confused.

Justin: Uh, Hunter...Who were you talking to?

Hunter: Oh, that was Master.

T.J: Master?

Colleen: You'll see when we get back to mission control, come on.

The Rangers followed the Rovers to the Sky Rover and it took off towards the Rovers HQ.

The Rangers and the Rovers arrived at HQ where Master was waiting for them.

Master: Hello, Power Rangers. I am Professor William F. Shepherd. I know who are you are.

The screen doors opened and showed a clip (Scene from "Countdown to Destruction")

The screen showed the four Rangers and a new person (Zhane) standing on a rooftop in Angel Grove.

T.J: Ready?

All: Let's rocket!

The five transformed into the Space Rangers as the crowd cheered for them.

Zhane: Silver!

Carlos: Black!

Cassie: Pink!

Ashley: Yellow!

T.J: Blue!

The clip ended.

Shepherd: And i've also had Professor Hubert help me find some data on past and present teams. I would also like to know about the Extermination Brothers.

T.J: We don't know much about those two, Professor Shepherd. But the Blue Senturion might.

Blue Senturion: I do. Tamerox and Gasservox were assigned to take out the Road Rovers and anyone who stands in their way.

Blitz: and the agonizing whistle sound?

Blue Senturion: That was Tamerox's weapon. His weapon can render a dog deaf, good thing that it was at a small level.

Exile: That's goodski. I do not want to lose my hearing.

Blue Senturion: and Gasservox's weapon unleashes gas that can put a dog down in a matter of seconds.

The Rovers started getting scared before Blitz started crying and unknowingly started hugging Exile.

Blitz (crying): I don't want to die! If we do, I just wanted you to know...I love you!

Exile then started patting Blitz's shoulder.

Exile: There, there, comrade. Don't be weird boy.

Blitz then realized who he was hugging and got off of Exile.

Hunter: There's got be someway we can fight back.

Shepherd: Rovers, me and Professor Hubert are working on a series of weapons for you to use, but until the weapons are finished, which won't be long, the Power Rangers will handle all missions from now on.

The alarm suddenly started going off as the screen showed Tamerox and Gasservox attacking times square in NYC.

Hunter: Master, how are they going to get to New York?

T.J: We got it covered. Ready?

Rangers: Ready! Shift into Turbo!

The Rangers morphed and teleported to Time square to face the brothers.

The Rangers and Brothers started to fight as the Rovers watched from Mission Control.

Hunter: Go Go Power Rangers!

After a few minutes of blasting and slashing from the Rangers and cheering from the Rovers, it would look like the Rangers will win.

Tamerox: Brother, you ready?

Gasservox: Now would be a good time as ever.

The two aimed their weapons at the Rangers.

Both: Extermination Blast!

Both of their weapons blast combined into one and caused a explosion, knocking the Rangers down.

Rovers: No!

?: Rovers!

The Rovers turned to see Professor Hubert with a black case box.

Hubert: You're new weapons are finished.

Professor Hubert opened the box, making the Rovers gasp in amazement.

 **You , the reader will get to decide what the Rovers weapons are going to be, the best one submitted will be featured in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review and Submit**


End file.
